Life Goes On
by Truth.In.Life
Summary: Renesmee lives a life of secrets and pain. But if she cant tell anyone who can help her. Will Bella and Edward save her? ALL HUMAN
1. Pain

The pain was unbelievable. I was laying on the floor in my room. The door had just closed, slamming louder than nessessary. I tried to get up, checking to make sure that I still could, and then I shook my head from side to side slowly. I was fine. Well as fine as I had been in a while. My leg was bent the wrong way. I would need a cast. I had a large bruise on my back the size of a basketball and there was a cut on my forehead. I reached for the phone that David threw on the floor. I dialed the number for the ambulance. I knew I was safe. David had gone out just a few minutes ago and wouldnt be back for hours.

The person who picked up the phone was a woman. She spoke calmly.

"911, please state your emergancy." My throat choked up. How was I going to explain this one?

"Umm...I need an Ambulance at 221 Westford Drive." I was tremoring and my voice shook with each word.

"We're on our way." The lady said and then the line disconnected with a click.

I was compleatly on edge. I couldnt think of a way to explain it. Maybe a break-in. But if I did that I would have to chance walking to the window to open it. I would have broken it but then it would be easy to see the lie in this. If someone broke in the glass would be shattered on the floor, not the grass outside my two-story window. Without thinking I got up and opened the window, jamming it in a few wierd places to make it look as though someone forced it open. Then with a grunt I collapsd back onto the floor waiting for my savior. But before they got there, I blacked out.

Carlisle POV

" there is a young girl ariving in a few minutes. Her name is Renesmee Richardson. Can you reserve a room for her?" I sighed. Martha was standing in the doorway looking at me with the same expression that all nurses did. I shook my head.

"Yes can you please tell Steve to call my _**wife**_ and tell her that I will be home late today." I looked up from my work and smiled politely at Martha. She scowled and nodded her head yes. I heard the siren then and walked out to the examining room.

Renesmee POV

When I came to someone was slathering gauze all over my leg. I looked down and saw . I was okay now. I could relax.

"You're awake." It wasnt a question or anything. Just something to say, to break the silence.

"Yes." I huffed out in one small breath. I was scared again. I started to tremor and my curls shook with each one that rolled through me.

"Its all right. Youre gonna be fine." said offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me off the examination table.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked me gently. I shook my head and my copery curles bounced around my head. "I need you to tell me. If someone hurt you we can put them away. We can make you safe." He looked at me and then touched my back, "Who did this?" His blue eyes were filled with concern. I couldnt lie. I sucked at lying when I was stressed like this. But I couldnt tell him the truth. I couldnt tell him what really happened. What would I say? Oh, well my dad got drunk and came home to beat me. Its not as bad as it ussually is so dont worry. I couldnt say that. There was a knock on the door that caused me to jump.

"Come in." said. It was a man and a woman. The woman was about 28 with brown eyes, long wavy hair that fell down her back and a warm smile. The man was probably 30and he had green eyes that sparkled and hair just a couple shades darker than mine. They obviously werent a threat so I could relax my rigid pose.

"Carlisle." The man said nodding his head. The girl smiled. I looked at and he started to speak.

"This is my son Edward and his wife Bella. I was thinking that you could spend the night with them and they can drop you off in the morning." I was shaking my head before could finish the sentence. "Just for the night. That or we can send you to an orphanage. There arent any parental figures in your household at the moment so..." His sentence was lost. Edward was looking at and Bella was looking at me. I thought about it for a minute and then I nodded my head.

"Fine. But im not going to your house." I said. Bella's face fell and I knew she was expecting a nice, magical night but the truth is that isnt going to happen. "Thank you ." I said to Carlisle. After that I walked to the door and left them standing alone in the room.


	2. Authors Note

I am very disapointed with the lack of reviews and the way my stories sound. As you probably already figured out I am taking a break so I can fix my stories up to my standerds. I will continue to work on Renesmee during this though so keep looking for updates on it.

~BeLIEving Song~


	3. Explination

The car ride home was a quiet one. I didnt talk and after many failed attempts Bella stopped trying to make conversation.

"Turn left here." I told them. I looked out the window at my very familer house. The yard was clean. It should be considering I am supposed to fix it up on the weekends. I dont even want to think about what would happen if I didnt.

"Thanks for the ride home." I looked at Bella and smiled. Edward got out the car and opened my door. I muttered a thank you and walked up the driveway. I stopped when i heard them following. I turned to glare.

"I was serious when I said I was going to make sure you were safe for the rest of the night." I stared at him in anger. He needed to leave. "Just until your father gets home." He added quickly seeing my expression.

"Fine. Come on." I continued to walk up the driveway and Bella and Edward followed. The first thing I did when i got inside was turn on the lights and grabbed a empty beer bottle quickly so that it wasnt seen. I was just throwing it away when Edward stepped through the doorway.

"What was that?" he asked suprise in his voice. At this point I was sure he at least saw the bottle.

"Nothing." I replied quickly before walking upstairs to my room. Bella followed and I knew there was no use protesting. I had refused to use crutches. I said I would just have to limp because crutches were annoying. So she now wanted to _**help**_. I rolled my eyes. I was more capable of walking with a broken leg alone than you would think.

Upstairs I went into my room and scowled at wat I saw. I was getting lazy with covering my tracks. Everything was just as I left it.

There was a blood stain on the floor and the room was a mess. It looked like a tornado had been here and even worse my diary was missing.

Sure it may not seem like a big deal but this isn't just any diary. This is the one I write everything in. Every time he hits me has been recorded in that little book and now it was gone.

But I had a good idea about who had it.

Only a couple people got past the door and to the entrance of my room. Dan wasn't there so there was only one explanation. The hospital had my book and in that book was several years worth of evidence starting with crude crayon markings from 1st grade and ending with yesterday night. To make a long story short I was completely screwed and there was no way out.


End file.
